warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taubenflug (SC)
The Guardian Cats, Einzelläufer |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Taubenjunges (Dovekit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Taubenpfote (Dovepaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Taubenflug (Dovewing) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=''Dovewing'' |Rang5=Guardian Cat |RName5=''Dovewing'' |Rang6=Einzelläuferin |RName6=''Dovewing'' |Familie1=Gefährten |FName1=Hummelstreif (ehemals), Tigerherz |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Lightkit, Pouncekit |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Shadowkit |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Weißflug |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Birkenfall |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Efeusee |Mentor=Löwenglut |lebend=Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Darkest Night, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Taubenflug (Original: Dovewing) ist eine flauschige, helle, rauchgraue Kätzin mit großen, leuchtenden, blauen Augen.Kates Blog Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sonnenaufgang :Sie ist die Tochter von Weißflug und Birkenfall, ihre Schwester ist Efeujunges. :Sie und ihre Schwester machen am Ende des Buches ihren ersten Ausflug aus der Kinderstube. :Häherfeder und Löwenglut wissen, dass eine der beiden die dritte Katze der Prophezeiung ist. Die beiden beobachten Efeujunges und Taubenjunges. Sie spekulieren, welche der beiden die dritte Katze ist, seit Distelblatt in den Tunneln verschwunden ist. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Taubenflug ist auf dem englischen Cover abgebildet. :Sie will alles zusammen mit Efeujunges machen. Sie bekommt bald Löwenglut als Mentor. Als sie mit Wolkenschweif und Beerennase zum See gehen, will Beerennase mit Regensturm kämpfen. Efeupfote spielt währenddessen mit einem Fisch, was Regensturm sieht und in eine Grube fällt. :Später, als sie ihn zurück ins Lager des FlussClans bringen, sieht Taubenpfote eine kranke FlussClan-Katze, sonst jedoch niemanden. Löwenglut hat schon eine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. :Einen Mond später bekommt sie Träume von Gelbzahn, welche ihr eine Prophezeiung ausrichtet: "Nach dem scharfsichtigen Häher und dem brüllenden Löwen wird auf den sanften Schwingen der Taube Friede einkehren." :Später sieht sie außerdem noch braune Gestalten, was ihr jedoch niemand glaubt. Löwenglut zieht sie und Häherfeder aus dem Lager, und sie testen Taubenpfote. Sie macht alles richtig, und Häherfeder und Löwenglut wissen, dass sie die Dritte der Prophezeiung ist. Sie will jedoch anfangs nicht, und rennt fast weg, bis Häherfeder wütend erwähnt, dass seine Schwester wegen der Prophezeiung gestorben ist. :Sie darf mit nachsehen, was die braunen Gestalten sind, was Efeupfote jedoch nicht darf, weshalb diese traurig und eifersüchtig ist. :Als sie reisen, treffen sie auf Hauskätzchen. Taubenpfote redet nicht viel mit den Hauskätzchen, und Löwenglut übernimmt das Sprechen. Sie vermisst ihre Schwester Efeupfote. Später treffen sie auf Woody, und er erklärt ihnen, dass die braunen Wesen Biber heißen. Sie versperren das Wasser mit einem Damm. Beim ersten Angriff wird sie nicht verletzt, ist allerdings schockiert, als Löwenglut alleine weiterkämpft. Er versichert ihr, dass er durch seine Kraft nicht verletzt wird. :Später, nachdem Kräuselschweif gestorben ist, bitten sie die Hauskätzchen um Hilfe. Nach einiger Zeit haben sie es geschafft, da sie den Damm der Biber zerstören, bevor diese angreifen können. Sie bedanken sich bei den Hauskatzen und machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. :Als sie dann Zuhause angekommen sind, freut sich vor allem Häherfeder, aber Taubenpfote sucht nur ihre Schwester. Diese glaubt, dass Taubenpfote sie gar nicht vermisst hat, aber Taubenpfote sagt ihr, dass sie beste Freunde sind, und Efeupfote nie wieder zurücklassen wird. Fernes Echo :Sie hat einen Albtraum, da sie die Schreie von Kräuselschweif hört, weil sie große Schuldgefühle hat. Efeupfote beschwert sich, dass sie sich wie eine ängstliche Maus verhält. Taubenpfote geht zu Häherfeder und weckt ihn. Dort sieht sie wieder etwas. Sie sieht, wie Mottenflügel und Nebelfuß Leopardenstern begraben. Taubenpfote ist schockiert, aber Häherfeder sagt, dass jede Katze sterben muss. Taubenpfote wundert sich, wer nun Anführerin wird, und Häherfeder denkt, dass es Nebelfuß wird. Neugierig fragt Taubenpfote weiter nach, ob es schonmal vorgekommen ist, dass der Zweite Anführer nicht Anführer geworden ist. Häherfeder erzählt Taubenpfote kurz von Kurzstern, Riesenstern und Moorkralle, und auch von Habichtfrost. Er erwähnt auch, dass er froh ist, dass Habichtfrost tot ist. Taubenpfotes Schwester Efeupfote ist eifersüchtig, weil sie denkt, ihre Schwester würde von allen bevorzugt werden, da sie auch zu Privattreffen mit Löwenglut zu Feuerstern gegangen ist, obwohl es nur darum gegangen ist, ob etwas Schlimmes bevorsteht. Stimmen der Nacht :Sie sieht nach dem Kampf Rostfell tot am Boden liegen und wundert sich das diese tot ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Löwenglut Rostfell getötet hat, obwohl er dies nicht beabsichtigt hatte. :Häherfeder findet heraus, dass Efeupfote im Wald der Finsternis trainiert, und bespricht dies mit Löwenglut. Taubenpfote belauscht sie und stellt daraufhin Efeupfote zur Rede. Diese aber weigert sich ihren Fehler anzuerkennnen, was Taubenpfote sauer macht. :Taubenpfote will, dass Häherfeder und Löwenglut Efeupfote zur Rede stellen, da sie Angst um ihre Schwester hat, die jeden Morgen mit neuen Wunden aufwacht. Löwenglut und Häherfeder wollen dies aber nicht. :An einem Morgen erwacht Efeupfote wieder mit einer stark blutenden Wunde, Weißflug stellt sie zur Rede, gemeinsam mit Rußherz. Taubenpfote sucht ihr einen Dorn, damit sie eine Ausrede hat. Dann verlässt sie das Lager, da sie findet, dass Efeupfote jetzt allein klar kommen muss. :Sie und Tigerherz kommen sich immer näher. Eines Nachts treffen sie sich, und Tigerherz gesteht ihr seine Liebe. :''Rest folgt... ''Spur des Mondes :Taubenpfote hat gemeinsam mit Efeupfote ihre Kriegerprüfung, sie wird von Spinnenbein und Löwenglut geprüft. Beim Jagen fängt sie nichts, da sie an einem Blatt streift und Eiswolke hilft, da diese in ein Loch gefallen ist. Als Feuerstern fragt, wie die Prüfung gelaufen ist, antwortet ihm Spinnenbein, dass Taubenpfote nichts gefangen hätte, weil sie sich zu sehr ablenken lässt. Feuerstern wollte schon weiterreden, aber Spinnenbein unterbricht ihn und meint, er wäre noch nicht fertig. Er sagt außerdem, dass Taubenpfote nicht zögerte als eine Clan-Gefährtin in Schwierigkeiten steckte und er in ihr Mut, Loyalität und die Bereitschaft, sich zum Wohle eines Clan-Gefährten Gefahren zu stellen- seiner Meinung nach die wichtigsten Eigenschaften einer DonnerClan-Katze, sieht. Taubenpfote erhält dann ihren Kriegernamen- Taubenflug. :''Rest folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Sie hat Albträume von dem Adler, der die Stammes-Katze Sturz gepackt und schließlich verschleppt hat. Weißflug macht sich Sorgen um sie und um Efeusee, da diese ständig mit Verletzungen aufwacht. Sie spricht mit ihrer Schwester darüber, dass sie denkt, ihre Kräfte zu verlieren. Efeusee wird angeschafft, dass sie Häherfeder helfen soll, während Taubenflug mit Weißflug Schülerarbeiten erledigt. Die Beiden unterhalten sich über den Albtraum von Taubenflug und Weißflug ist sauer, dass Feuerstern ganz einfach zugelassen hat, eine so junge und unerfahrene Kriegerin mit in die Berge ziehen zu lassen. Taubenflug ist empört, dass ihre Mutter so wenig Vertrauen in sie hat. Dann beginnt Weißflug von Hummelstreif zu reden und meint, dass er ein wunderbarer Gefährte für Taubenflug wäre. Taubenflug verhält sich ruhig und sagt nicht viel dazu. :Als sie kurz darauf auf dem Territorium herumstreift, trifft sie auf Tigerherz. Tigerherz warnt sie vor Lichtfell, die dem DonnerClan ewige Rache schwört, dafür, dass Flammenschweif tot ist. Taubenflug stellt klar, dass Häherfeder versucht hat, ihn zu retten. Das interessiert Tigerherz nicht, dem der Verlust seines Bruders ebenfalls sehr schmerzt. Taubenflug beschließt, sich mit Tigerherz nicht mehr zu treffen. Dieser stimmt zu. Kalt verabschieden sich die beiden. :Später greift ein Fuchs die beiden neuen Schüler des DonnerClans an. Taubenflug ist frustriert und versteht nicht, warum sie den Fuchs nicht gehört hat. Auch Häherfeder und Löwenglut sind ratlos bei dieser Sache. Als Maulwurfpfote und Kirschpfote von einer geheimnisvolles Katze erzählen, die sie gerettet hat, fragt sich Taubenflug, wer es sein könnte. Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Eichhornschweif schickt sie mit Millie, Lichtherz und Mausbart auf Patrouille an der SchattenClan-Grenze. Sie entdecken SchattenClan-Geruch und rennen zurück ins Lager, wo Lichtherz Brombeerstern davon in Kenntnis setzt. Taubenflug ist jedoch sehr still und wirkt abwesend, weil sie sich, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte verloren hat, taub und blind fühlt. :Tigerherz erkundigt sich bei Efeusee nach Taubenflug, jedoch gibt ihm diese keine Informationen weiter. Auch sonst spricht Taubenflug ziemlich wenig. Als die Baue überfluten, ist Weißflug anfangs gar nicht damit einverstanden, dass Taubenflug nicht bei ihr bleibt, stimmt aber letztendlich zu. Als sie das Lager verlassen müssen, glaubt Taubenflug nicht daran, dass sie es schafft, nach draußen zu klettern, doch Birkenfall baut sie auf und schließlich schafft sie es doch. :Brombeerstern teilt Taubenflug die Aufgabe zu, auf Häherfeder Acht zu geben. Dieser ist damit zwar nicht einverstanden, aber letztendlich erledigt Taubenflug ihre Arbeit ohne Wiederrede. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Sie ist mit ihrer Schwester Efeusee in den Tunneln gefangen. Allerdings hören die beiden, wie der WindClan einen Hinterhalt plant. Im letzten Moment rettet Distelblatt sie aus den Tunneln und offenbart ihnen, wer sie ist. Nebelsterns Omen : Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif früher ein Hauskätzchen gewesen war. *Auf dem englischen Cover von Der vierte Schüler hat sie fälschlicherweise grüne Augen. **Dies ist auch bei ihrem Bild von The Ultimate Guide der Fall. *In Der vierte Schüler wird sie zweimal mit goldenen Augen beschrieben. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird sie einmal Taubenglut und einmal Taubenfang genannt. *Sie ist die Wiedergeburt von Schwinge der Taube. **Ursprünglich waren die beiden allerdings nicht miteinander verbunden.Erin Hunter Chat 6 *Vicky gab an, das Aschenpelz definitiv nicht ihr Vater ist, sondern Birkenfall.Vickys Facebook Seite *Kate und Vicky sind sich über ihre Augenfarbe nicht einig gewesen. Während Kate sie als hell gold beschriebKates Facebookseite sagte Vicky, dass sie blau sind.Vickys Facebook-Seite **Als man Kate jedoch auf diese Uneinigkeit aufmerksam machte, stimmte sie Vickys Beschreibung, dass Taubenflug blaue Augen hat, zu.Kates Blog *Kate bestätigte, dass Taubenflug sich für Hummelstreif und gegen Tigerherz entschieden hat,Kates Blog da sie erkannt hat, dass Hummelstreif die vernünftigere Wahl ist und es nicht sehr gut funktioniert, eine Katze aus einem anderen Clan als Gefährten zu nehmen.Kates Facebook-Seite Allerdings würde sie Hummelstreif mehr mögen, wenn er anders heißen würde.Kates Blog **In Brombeersterns Aufstieg trennen die beiden sich jedoch wieder. Grund dafür ist der, dass Taubenflug in Hummelstreif nie mehr als einen Freund sehen konnte.Kates Blog *Kate gab ursprünglich bekannt, dass die drei ihre Kräfte nach dem Sieg über den Wald der Finsternis in Die letzte Hoffnung behalten.Kate Blog **Diese Aussage stellte sich jedoch als falsch heraus, da sowohl in Dovewing's Silence als auch in Brombeersterns Aufstieg bestätigt wird, dass sie ihre Kräfte verloren haben. *Wenn Taubenflug sterben sollte, würde sie in den SternenClan kommen.Kates Blog *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Schülerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich als Junges namens Taubenjunges aufgeführt ist. Familie *Gefährten: Hummelstreif (ehemals), Tigerherz *Töchter: Lightkit, Pouncekit *Sohn: Shadowkit *Mutter: Weißflug *Vater: Birkenfall *Schwester: Efeusee *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell, Rotbrust *Urgroßväter: Oliver, Löwenherz, Weißpelz, Wuschelpelz *Ururgroßmütter: Muskat, Fleckenschweif, Schneepelz *Ururgroßväter: Jake, Kleinohr, Stachelkralle *Urururgroßmütter: Harepounce, Mondblüte, Mohnröte, Crystal *Urururgroßväter: Stagleap, Sturmschweif, Windflug, Mokka *Tanten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke, Bernsteinmond *Onkel: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchssprung, Taunase, Schneebusch *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Nami, Laila *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Farnpelz, Zack, Taylor, Aschenpelz, Holunderjunges, Tulipkit, Rabenpfote *Cousinen: Rosenblatt, Blattschatten, Honigfell *Cousins: Unkenfuß, Lerchenlied Character Art Dovekit.byStar.png|Junges Dovepaw.byStar.png|Schülerin DovewingR.byStar.png|Kriegerin Offizielle Artworks TUG-Dovewing.PNG|Taubenflug in The Ultimate Guide Dovepaw.png|Taubenpfote auf dem Cover von The Fourth Apprentice Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Ich habe euch zu einem der wichtigsten Ereignisse im Leben eines Clans zusammengerufen. Taubenjunges und Efeujunges haben ihren sechsten Mond erreicht, und nun ist es Zeit, sie zu Schülerinnen zu ernennen. Tretet vor. Taubenjunges vom heutigen Tage bis zu deiner Ernennung zur Kriegerin wirst du Taubenpfote heißen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Taubenpfote! Taubenpfote! :Feuerstern: SternenClan, ich bitte dich, diese neue Schülerin zu leiten. Setze ihre Pfoten auf den Pfad, dem sie folgen muss, um Kriegerin zu werden. Löwenglut. Du wirst Mentor von Taubenpfote sein. Du bist ein loyaler Krieger und hervorragender Kämpfer. Ich bin sicher, dass du deine Fertigkeiten an Taubenpfote weitergeben wirst. :Taubenpfote: Ich werde mir ganz große Mühe geben. :Löwenglut: Genau wie ich. Wir werden ein ausgezeichnetes Team sein. :Feuerstern: Efeujunges, von diesem Tage an bis zu deiner Ernennung zur Kriegerin wirst du Efeupfote heißen. Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen und dich auf deiner Reise zur Kriegerin leiten. Rußherz, du hast während deiner Schülerzeit Mut und Ausdauer bewiesen, und nun vertraue ich dir Efeupfote an, damit du sie lehrst, deinem Pfad zu folgen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Taubenpfote! Efeupfote! Kriegerzeremonie :Feuerstern: Die beiden neuen Kriegerinnen, die ich heute ernennen werde, werden den DonnerClan umso stärker machen. Ich, Feuerstern, Anführer des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schülerin hinabzublicken. Sie hat hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen Gesetze zu lernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Kriegerin willkommen heißen. Efeupfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet? :Efeupfote: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Efeupfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Efeusee heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Loyalität und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Efeusee! Efeusee! :Feuerstern: Taubenpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet? :Taubenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Taubenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Taubenflug heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Klugheit und deine Tatkraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Taubenflug! Taubenflug! Quellen en:Dovewingfr:Aile de Colombe (CO)fi:Kyyhkysiipiru:Голубкаnl:Duifpootpl:Gołębie Skrzydłozh:鸽翅 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Guardian Cat Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan